Hero
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: Aku akan menjadi kakak yang baik untuk kalian semua! Kita akan membuat perkumpulan rahasia dan kita adalah pahlawan. Karena warna pahlawan adalah merah. / Kau akan menjadi penyelamat masa depan mereka ... / Ayano's PoV. More warning inside. Thankies for reading!


"Sebagai kakak mereka, kau harus mendidik dan menjaga mereka dengan baik, bukan begitu, Ayano-chan?"

Aku menatap mata hitam milik ibuku dengan mata berbinar, "Ya! Aku akan menjadi kakak yang baik!"

.

**Hero**

Warning : Ayano's PoV. Kind-of-canon. Modified canon. OOC? Typo(s)? Tidak sesuai EyD? Kekurangan dekripsi? Unbeta.

Disclaimer : Mekakushi City Actor / Kagerou Daze belongs to Jin (Shizen no Teki-P). Shaun the Rabbit just own the plot and don't get any profit from making this.

.

.

Aku adalah Ayano Tateyama. Anak tunggal dari pasangan Kenjiro Tateyama dan Ayaka Tateyama. Ayahku adalah seorang guru dan ibuku adalah seorang sejarawan.

Aku tidak mengerti apa alasannya, tapi, hari ini ibu datang dengan 3 orang anak dari panti asuhan.

"Ibu mengadopsi mereka. Mereka semua lebih muda satu tahun daripadamu. Kau mau jadi kakak mereka, kan?" tanya Beliau.

Aku mengangguk mantap, "Tentu!" kemudian kualihkan pandanganku dari Ibu. Kuperhatikan mereka satu persatu dengan bersemangat, "Aku Ayano! Mulai hari ini, aku akan menjadi kakak kalian! Mohon bantuannya, ya!"

Mereka bertiga menatapku dengan ragu, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Nama kalian siapa?" tanyaku antusias. Kutundukan sedikit badanku agar sejajar dengan mereka.

"A-aku Tsubomi. Tsubomi Kido ..." jawab gadis berambut hijau itu. Ia segera mengeratkan pegangannya di baju hitam anak laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Nama yang bagus! Kalau kau?"

"Aku Shuuya Kano!" balasnya dengan cengiran mirip kucing.

"Hehe, terakhir, kau. Siapa namamu?"

"... A-a-aku, Ko-Kosuke Se-Se-Seto ..." tangannya yang kecil memegang erat ujung baju putih yang ia kenakan.

Aku terdiam menatap sambil kembali menatap mereka satu-persatu. Mungkin mereka semua ketakutan? Wajar saja, mereka baru saja diadopsi ... Tinggal di tempat yang tidak mereka kenal.

"Jangan takut!" tanpa berpikir panjang, kurentangkan kedua tanganku dan merangkul mereka bertiga bersamaan, "Aku akan menjaga kalian semua dengan baik, kok! Karena aku kakak kalian!"

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Kehidupanku sebagai seorang kakak tidaklah buruk, malah menyenangkan! Kami bermain bersama, makan bersama, tidur bersama. Melakukan banyak hal bersama-sama.

Tapi ...

Ada beberapa hal yang tidak kumengerti, apa alasannya ketika Tsubomi menghilang entah ke mana, kemudian muncul secara mendadak.

Atau,

Ketika Shuuya jatuh, ia bukannya menangis, melainkan tertawa. Saat aku mendengar suaranya, namun, saat kulihat ia tengah tertidur pulas.

Atau,

Kosuke yang sudah tahu apa yang akan kukatakan kepadanya, padahal aku sama sekali belum berbicara kepadanya.

"Kakak ..." Kosuke menarik ujung baju terusanku, "Kau pasti bingung kenapa kami itu aneh, bukan?"

Hah? Kosuke tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan lagi!

"Kami itu monster," jelasnya dengan pandangan mata redup. Seketika itu juga kedua iris matanya berubah menjadi merah.

"Kosuke?"

"Kau pasti membenciku sekarang! Aku itu monster ...!" serunya sambil menutup wajahnya. Kemudian, ia menangis.

"Tsubomi ikut menangis juga. Ia takut kakak tidak akan menyadari keberadaannya sama sekali," ucap Shuuya sambil mendekatiku.

Apa tadi itu?

Apa mata merah itu ada hubungannya dengan semua ini?

Apa mereka mempunyai semacam kekuatan mata?

Aku tidak mengerti apa itu, tapi ... Aku mengangkat wajahku. Kulihat Tsubomi menangis di pelukan Shuuya. Kosuke tetap menangis sambil memeluk lututnya.

Apa yang dapat kulakukan untuk menolong mereka ...?

Mereka bukan monster ...

Mereka ... Adik-adikku.

Warna merah itu ...

Darah.

Api.

Ah, jangan berpikir hal-hal yang negatif, Ayano!

Merah itu ...

Semangat.

Pahlawan.

"Kalian bukan monster!" pekikku. Tangisan Tsubomi dan Kosuke langsung berhenti. Ketiga pasang mata itu langsung menatapku bingung, "Warna merah itu warna pahlawan, kalian tahu!" aku segera berlari menuju lemari, mencari _muffler_ berwarna merah itu.

Lalu, mengenakannya di depan mereka bertiga.

"Aku putuskan! Kita akan membuat perkumpulan rahasia! Ini adalah rahasia kita berempat!"

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Ah,

Merah itu darah.

Orang tuaku mengalami kecelakaan. Mereka tertimpa tanah longsor di jalan ... Tetapi, hanya ayah yang selamat ...

"Kenapa harus aku ...? Kenapa harus Ayaka ...? Kenapa? Kenapa?!" Ayahku benar-benar terpukul ketika ditinggalkan oleh ibuku.

Tentu saja ...

Siapa yang tidak kehilangan ketika orang yang dicintainya direnggut tanpa ada peringatan.

Aku menatap peti itu kosong. Di atas peti itu terdapat pigura berisi foto ibu dengan senyum hangatnya. Poninya pun dijepit dengan jepitan warna merah itu.

"Ibu ..." Tsubomi dan Kosuke memelukku. Mereka terus menangis semenjak kabar duka itu. Aku alihkan pandanganku ke arah Shuuya. Dia menatap peti itu datar, pasti ia juga menahannya, sama sepertiku.

Setelah menguburkan peti kayu tersebut. Semua pelayat pun kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua yang hadir. Begitupula dengan adik-adikku.

Setelahnya, aku menemani Tsubomi dan Kosuke hingga mereka tenang dan dapat tidur dengan tenang. Jejak air mata masih terdapat di sisi pipi mereka. Aku tersenyum. Kubelai rambut hijau Tsubomi yang halus itu, lalu, kutarik selimut putih itu untuk menghangatkan mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak mau tidur, Shuuya?" tanyaku pada anak yang duduk di sisiku sedaritadi.

Dia menggeleng.

Dia terus diam seribu bahasa. Tidak biasanya ia diam.

Aku maju mendekatinya dan memeluknya, "Kehilangan ibu untuk kedua kalinya pasti berat untukmu, Shuuya ..." lalu, mengelus punggungnya.

Detik kemudian, ia melepaskan seluruh topengnya. Ia menangis di dalam pelukanku. Semua air matanya tumpah, ia benar-benar menahan dirinya tadi ...

"Aku ada di sini, Shuuya ... Tenang saja ..."

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Saat aku berjalan di depan ruang kerja ayah, tanpa sengaja aku mendengar Beliau berkata, "Aku akan melanjutkan apa yang dilakukan oleh Ayaka ..."

Hm? Memang apa yang ibu lakukan?

Di suatu hari, aku menemukan pintu kerja ayah terbuka dan ayah sedang berada di sekolah.

Rasa penasaran masih menyelimutiku. Aku bulatkan tekadku dan melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu. Aku menyelinap diam-diam ke ruang kerja ayah dan ibu. Kulihat banyak sekali buku tentang Medusae. Kautahu, wanita yang berambut ular yang dapat membuat orang menjadi batu saat menatap matanya ...

Kupikir itu adalah mitos, tapi, sepertinya ...

Ibu sangat tertarik dan mencari keberadaan Medusae ini ...

Kuambil sebuah buku tua dengan sampul coklat tua, kubuka isinya secara acak dan kubaca lembaran itu.

"Medusae memiliki rambut panjang yang sebenarnya merupakan ular-ular yang menyamar sebagai rambut. Ular-ular itu memiliki kekuatan masing-masing. Matanya yang berwarna merah itu mampu memikat dan membuat orang menjadi batu. Janganlah menatap matanya jika kau bertemu dengan Medusae."

Merah?

Apa itu artinya, adik-adikku keturunan Medusa?

Tidak, tidak mungkin. Orang tua mereka adalah manusia normal.

Apa orang tuaku meneliti mereka?

Itu alasan Ibu dan Ayah mengadopsi Tsubomi, Shuuya, dan Kosuke?

"Krieeet," suara pintu ruangan terbuka. Dengan cepat kukembalikan buku itu pada tempatnya.

"Ayano? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" suara ayahku mulai terdengar dan ... Glek. Suara ayahku terdengar tidak enak ...

"Ah, tadi itu ..." otakku segera mencari jawaban paling logis. "A-aku mengejar tikus! Ya! Ada tikus masuk ke dalam ruangan ini tadi!" mau tidak mau, aku pun berbohong.

"APA?!" pekiknya. Cukup membuatku terkejut dan merinding. "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menggigiti buku-buku milik Ayaka ...! Biarkan aku mencari dan membunuhnya!" geramnya sambil membawa pisau lipat yang ada di ruang tersebut.

Ayah, sangat melindungi semua yang berhubungan dengan Ibu ...

Entah kenapa ... Mengerikan ...

"A-ayah! Tikusnya sudah keluar! Tenang saja! Ayano akan mencarinya lagi di luar, selamat bekerja, Ayah!" aku segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya.

Aku bersandar di pintu ruang kerja itu. Aku terduduk lemah.

Aku seperti tidak mengenal orang tadi ...

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Aku masih penasaran dengan penelitian yang dilakukan Ayah dan Ibu.

Di saat Ayah sedang di sekolah dan aku izin tidak masuk. Aku menyelinap ke dalam ruang kerja Ayah yang tidak dikunci.

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang kutahu di sekitar sini ..." gumamku sambil membuka laci-laci meja kerja. Aku terus mencari hingga sampai pada tumpukan berkas di meja itu.

Kuberanikan diri membuka lembaran itu dan ...

Mataku membulat, "Ini Takane-san dan Haruka-san, bukan ...?" aku melihat pas foto kakak kelasku terpampang jelas di sana. Aku melihat banyak coret-coretan yang tidak kumengerti.

Hingga akhirnya aku menyadari ...

"Ayah memanfaatkan penyakit mereka untuk menjadikan mereka sebagai bahan percobaan kekuatan Medusae itu ..."

Bukankah ayah sangat menyayangi mereka juga?

Mengapa Ayah melakukannya sampai sejauh ini?

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

"Berdasarkan penelitian, sepertinya orang akan mendapatkan kekuatan mata merah itu jika mereka meninggal terlebih dahulu," aku menarik kesimpulan dari jawaban para adik-adik angkatku.

Aku mengingat kembali jawaban-jawaban mereka.

"Aku ... Saat itu ayah membakar rumah. Aku dan kakak kandungku terjebak di dalamnya. Di tengah-tengah kobaran api itu, kami berdua segera ditelan oleh bayangan hitam entah-apa-itu ..." jelas Tsubomi dengan wajah sedih. "Saat aku membuka mataku, aku menemukan bangunan itu rata dengan tanah, tetapi, tidak menemukan jasad kakakku sama sekali ..."

"Aku tidak punya banyak teman dulu," mulai Kosuke. "Tapi, aku memiliki sahabat yang sangat kusayangi. Dia adalah anjing yang kutemukan saat hujan deras. Suatu hari, anak-anak sekitar membuangnya di sungai. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera menceburkan diriku. Lalu, bayangan hitam itu menelan kami berdua."

"Aku dan ibuku dibunuh oleh perampok, lalu, bayangan itu menelan kami. Tapi, hanya aku yang kembali," jelas Shuuya.

Jadi ...

Ayah ingin mempercepat kematian Takane-san dan Haruka-san, tapi, disamarkan oleh penyakit mereka.

Aku harus mencari tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang ini ...

Belakangan, aku semakin sering menyelinap ke ruang kerja ayah. Aku mulai membaca semua buku penelitian tentang Medusae.

Ada hal yang tidak kumengerti tentang ...

Ular yang memiliki kekuatan _clearing eyes_.

Ular itu memiliki pikiran sendiri, tidak seperti ular yang hanya menurut kepada pemiliknya ... Sepertinya, ular itu mengerikan.

Siapa yang sebenarnya memiliki ular itu?

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Aku menyimpulkan bahwa semua ular yang disebut di buku telah dimiliki orang-orang di dunia ini ... Termasuk ular yang memiliki pikiran sendiri itu ...

Aku tahu kalau aku tidaklah sepintar Shintaro-kun.

Tapi ...

Firasatku mengatakan ular berbahaya itu dekat sekali denganku ...

Sekali waktu pulang sekolah. Aku tidak sengaja melewati ruang kerja ayah. Lalu, aku mendengar hal yang aneh.

"Hahaha," tawanya. "Sedikit lagi dan Ayaka akan kembali kepadaku ... Hahaha ..." aku merinding mendengar suaranya yang dingin.

Itu suara ayah, kan?

Tapi ... Bukan.

Dia bukan ayahku!

Ayahku adalah orang yang baik!

"Sisa 3 bocah itu dan semua akan menuju kata selesai ..." kemudian ia tertawa dingin lagi.

3 bocah? Siapa yang dimaksudkannya?

Apa yang dia maksudkan adalah adik-adikku?!

Jangan.

Tolong, jangan.

Kumohon, jangan mereka ...

Jangan ambil masa depan mereka!

Aku harus menyelamatkan mereka.

"Karena Ayano adalah kakak, bukan begitu?" Bayangan ibuku langsung melintas di pikiranku.

Aku mengeratkan syal merahku, air mata mengalir di sisi pipiku. "Maafkan aku, ya?"

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

2 hari setelah kejadian itu.

Sehari setelah aku memutuskan untuk mencari mata merah itu.

Aku terjebak di dalam dunia yang dibuat oleh Medusae itu, tapi, mata merah ini ... Berhasil kudapatkan.

Aku menatap tempat dudukku yang sekarang tidak diisi oleh siapapun. Ah, tapi, meja itu sekarang dipenuhi pleh banyak bunga yang cantik.

"Hari ini ... Kita berkabung atas kepergian Tateyama-san. Semoga arwahnya tenang di alam sana," ucap wali kelasku dengan wajah sedih.

Aku hanya menatap wali kelasku dengan tatapan kosong. Lalu, kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling kelas hingga kuputuskan untuk berhenti pada meja di samping meja tempat aku duduk dulu.

Ah, orang itu.

Shintaro Kisaragi.

Raut wajahnya berubah sedikit, apa dia sedih?

Aku memandangnya lekat-lekat.

Dia adalah pahlawan satu-satunya ... Kumohon ingatlah bahwa aku menaruh harapanku padamu.

Tolong jaga masa depan mereka, Shintaro-kun.

_._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

A/N : Fic ini diselesaikan setelah menonton (maraton) MCA. Entah kenapa saya terkejut dengan beberapa hal huhu. Tapi, fic ini sudah mulai dibuat sebelum menonton MCA |||orz

Jangan sungkan memberi kritik dan saran!

But ... Keep or delete?

Thankies for reading and have a nice day.

Shaun.


End file.
